


i'll do the time, i just wanna have some fun with you

by niallincolor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Established Relationship, Kinda, Language, M/M, Multi, Niall Centric, Sub Niall, Top everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallincolor/pseuds/niallincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various times niall tries to have sex with his injuries</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll do the time, i just wanna have some fun with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garbagebins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/gifts).



> the title is from demi lovato's cool for the summer
> 
> for the prompt that wanted a niall-centric smut fest with all of the boys, i hope this is smutty enough for you  
> plot is like.. kinda there but not really? :)

His knees have been a problem as long as he can remember. The first time Niall climbed on Liam's lap, smirking and swaying his hips to Drake, he was so confident that he was going to get Liam all hot and needy; deliver on the deal he made weeks ago when Liam told him he would finally fuck him if he got a lap dance. Midway through the performance, Niall's knees began whinging, shooting pain into his thighs and calves. He pretended he was fine by seating himself on Liam's dick, grinding his bum against him, distracting Liam with his tongue.

"Holy fuck," whines Liam, high and desperate. His head drops back, leaning against the back of the chair as he bucks his hips up into Niall's.

It becomes too difficult for Niall to keep moving, even if it's little circling motions on Liam's dick. Niall swallows, completely vulnerable for a split second as he tries to decide where to rest his legs on. "Li," he breathes, against his ear, dragged out and salacious enough to buy him time.

"Yeah? Fuck, Ni."

"You know what would be hot?" improvises Niall. Liam's head comes back up, eyes hooded and dark. "If you fucked me right here, right now. If you carried me the entire time, manhandled me, used me, ah," groans Niall, digging the heel of his palm on his cock. He's momentarily basking in how well he could pull something like that from his ass before he realizes he's being turned in Liam's lap, rough and soft all at the same time.

Liam's hands are gentle enough around Niall's hips- firm enough for the curves of his fingernails to leave indentations when they're manhandling him. Niall moans, biting his lip as he feels the thickness of Liam's penis pressing persistently against his bum.

"Clothes on or off?" pants Liam, hot air coming in puffs against Niall's cheeks. It's so hot that Niall almost forgets how painful his skinny jeans would rub his sore knees if he tries to take them off. The simple thought of the drag, the scratch of it makes him cringe and shiver. "O-on, I want it to be like we're in a rush, like we don't even have time for practical things because we're so hot for each other."

"Okay. Yeah, fuck," grunts Liam, awkwardly angling Niall to shove his skinny jeans just under his bum. It's still high enough that it doesn't allow for Niall's bum to fall into its squidgy form. Instead it's plump and Liam can't help but land a slap to it, giggling when Niall squeaks indignantly. He pulls his cock out of his sweats, groaning when he realizes he's forgotten the lube and the condom.

Niall picks up on the lapse immediately, craning his head to see a pouty Liam. "Feeling insecure about your length now, Payno?" he teases.

"Shut up," Liam pinches Niall's bum. "You love my cock."

"I know," Niall whispers, like they're gossiping. "Fucking long as fuck."

"I forgot the lube," Liam pouts, "and I ruined the mood."

"It's okay," hums Niall, dropping his head against Liam's shoulder, beaming up at him. "I'll go get it." He bounces up before he realizes the tightness in his knees and calves were so locked up that he stumbled, hard.

"Niall!" Liam shouts, rushing to catch him. Niall's quick enough to stable himself with the foot of the bed, just after his painful landing. He moans, irritated, as he picks himself off the floor, shrugging off Liam's help, cheeks pink. "Niall, are you okay?" questions Liam, eyes wide and concerned.

"Yeah.. just got a cramp," sniffles Niall, flush burning his face.

"Niall," frowns Liam condescendingly. "Cramps don't last that long, your legs should be able to extend now but it's not."

"Whatever," snaps Niall, pushing Liam away with a hand on his chest. "Just fucking leave, I fucking ruined the mood and now it's over. I can take care of myself."

"Ni.. " Liam murmurs. He takes Niall's hand into his, holding tight even as Niall struggles petulantly. "Fuck, look at me, c'mon," he mumbles. "It's okay, I already ruined the mood with me not being prepared, 'member? You didn't do anything wrong, Ni."

Niall glares at him, then glares at his knees.

"Look, Ni, you can't even extend it now or anything," he tries to straighten Niall's legs but stops when Niall winces. "Let's get it checked out, I don't think it's a cramp. Cramps don't usually happen in knees, do they?" he frowns, thinking about it for a long second.

Niall just juts out his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed as he scowls at Liam. "Stop."

"What?" Liam blinks.

"Stop. Stop, just go. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Liam nods. It was now his turn to blush. "But I just want to help you, is all. Let me take you to the doctor's or ring a nurse."

"Li- "

"I'm saying," Liam exaggerates, making pointed eyes at Niall, "that if you don't let me take you there, I won't ever try anything with you ever again because I would be in constant fear of hurting you."

Niall grimaces before realization dawns on him. "So, you're saying," he starts off slowly, "that if I don't get my knees checked out, I would be jeopardizing our relationship?"

"Exactly," Liam affirms with a grin.

"But we both understand that nothing is wrong with my knees. But in order to prevent conflict I just need to confirm what I already know?"

Liam wants to roll his eyes but he nods again. How can he be so smitten by someone so stubborn.

"As long as that's clear," Niall hums, immediately wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. "And I think you should carry me- not because I can't walk, but to, you know, soothe your worries. You could be awfully fretful sometimes."

Liam just smirks, gripping firmly at Niall's thighs as he lifts him up.

"Um, Li?" mutters Niall again, eyes averting Liam's.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you pull up my pants?"

//

Turns out, it was something. He ended up dislocating it on the way to the doctor's and his knees were locked in knee braces for the next year or so before he was able to get surgery.

The first week he's in therapy, Niall latches onto Louis. Louis who pushed the corners of his lips up when he was feeling particularly bitter about being stuck in a wheelchair. Louis who drew on his scar and made Niall fall apart in giggles that he had to post it onto twitter, just to have something to remember this moment by. It was the first time that Niall actually felt a bit of reluctance for the scar to fade.

"You should fuck me," whines Niall, hands clasped around Louis' face.

"And you should be resting," exclaims Louis, alarmed that Niall's pushed himself out of the wheelchair.

"My third week of therapy, 's gotten better. Now please, just? No one's even been willing to give me a handjob and I think I'm going out of my mind, Lou," he pleads.

"I'll give you a handjob if you go back in your wheelchair," concedes Louis, laughing a bit. "You that desperate, Ni?"

"No, I don't fucking want a handjob, Louis," groans Niall, growing frustrated. "Why can't you just fuck me?"

"Fingering only."

"Blowjob."

"Fine," Louis grunts. "But you're on your back the whole time, if I see that knee move, you won't be able to come."

Niall nods, smirking. "Wouldn't want to have it any other way."

"You're such a slut," laughs Louis breathily as he watches Niall shove his clothes off, laying himself, legs wide open, on the bed.

Louis strips himself before working Niall up with a firm fist and quick movements. Niall's easy to satisfy, he doesn't need anything fancy, even likes it dry. "The burn's nice," Niall whispers softly around his whimpers.

"You gonna blow me too?" Louis demands, pinching his nipples.

"Fuck, yeah."

"Why don't you keep yourself up for me for a little while, hmm?" Louis hums, trudging off the bed hastily to scramble around his suitcase. Niall continues to make pretty, breathy, noises as he thrusts into his own fist. When he thinks he's pushing himself too far, he has to exert an immense amount of self control to peel his hand away. Niall pants, forehead sweaty and hair matted flat, as he waits, impatiently for Louis to come back.

When Louis does, he finds Niall bucking up uncontrollably. The ball of his foot and his head digs into the mattress, holding up his entire, arched body.

Louis tsks, causing Niall to quickly abandon his whining dick. "Told you to keep your legs straight. Now you're just putting that much amount of pressure on your knees."

Niall scowls at him, it's bitter and stubborn more than anything else.

Louis dangles the handcuffs he's been hiding above Niall's face, brings up one against his lips and asks him to kiss it before he forcibly locks up Niall's legs and hands to the head and footboards of the bed.

Louis climbs up Niall's body, pointedly brushing against Niall's dick but doing nothing more, until his cock is right against Niall's face. "Suck this, won't you?" he mumbles, accent thick. Niall obliges with an elated face, mouth opening impossibly wide as he takes Louis in.

Louis grunts, arms falling on either side of Niall's head as controls his thrusts. Niall's hot mouth is enough for Louis to get off, but when Niall runs the tip of his tongue under his cock, Louis' eyes roll back. "Fuck, Ni," he groans, admiring how stretched out Niall's lips are. He runs a soft finger against the outline of Niall's lips around his dick, dipping his finger into Niall's mouth, right next to his dick just to see how much he could take.

He backs off almost immediately when Niall gags. It's the deep guttural sounds of his cough that urges Louis to run soothing fingers down his face and around his nipples. "You did so good, took more than usual, didn't you? Such a good boy," he praises, feeling warm at the way Niall blushes and beams up at him.

Louis waits patiently to make sure Niall's okay before he moves down Niall, pressing kisses down his happy trail. He lightly runs his fingers against Niall's balls, causing a shiver, before squeezing firmly, basking in the outright whimper of surprise. He pays extra attention to Niall's knee, kissing it and massaging it idly as he takes Niall into his mouth. His other hand pushes Niall's hip into the bed, restricts him from placing any pressure on his knees.

"Be a good boy," hums Louis, glancing up at Niall sultrily. "Keep your knees on the bed."

Niall whines but gives Louis a hasty nod, slightly pushing his cock closer towards Louis' face as a plea.

"You need to shut the fuck up," Louis smirks, moving up to thrust his cock into Niall's throat. Niall moans happily, the vibration causing Louis to curse. "Fuck, Ni, you're being so good." He bends over so that he could blow Niall as well.

Niall's growing so frustrated that he hasn't come yet that he can't help but drop his head back, letting Louis fuck relentlessly into his mouth. His hips are being held down by Louis as Louis bobs his head onto his cock, mouth slick and hot and all Niall can think about is how close he is.

Louis smirks around his cock, noticing the restless curl of Niall's toes and the absence of movement around his own dick. He runs his tongue, laying it completely flat, against the underside of Niall's penis. He tongues at the slit and sucks at the head. Louis bobs his head back down, bringing himself up slowly by dragging his tongue.

That does it for Niall. He lets out a filthy, muffled moan around Louis' penis, legs and arms resisting the slightest against the handcuffs as he cums in Louis' mouth. It's so hot around his cock that his orgasm this time makes him restless and needy.

Louis pulls off, dwindling for a while to make sure Niall's okay. He gives a quick little squeeze to Niall's knees before he shifts, with his cock still in Niall's mouth. He can't help but beam down at Niall's sated expression. Niall's eyes are soft and content, looking up at Louis only in admiration.

"Your moans around my cock, fuck," grunts Louis, as he waits for Niall to give him a slight nod before he begins thrusting into his mouth. The tight heat of the back of Niall's throat catches the head of Louis' cock every time. Soon enough, he's bursting in Niall's mouth. He's too sensitive to handle how hot it is so he pulls out as he's cumming, feeling all too happy at the string of his cum from Niall's lips to his dick.

Louis collapses next to Niall, panting with Niall in uneven breaths, staring at the pale ceiling as he tries to figure out how he got so lucky.

"My knees are good," Niall whispers, "they felt good the entire time," and it soothes the little bit of uncertainty Louis' been holding on to ever since Niall propositioned him.

Louis turns his head, meeting Niall's bright and beaming gaze. He gently cards his fingers through Niall's hair, bringing his head closer to Louis to press a soft kiss on his forehead, with the sweat and the flat hair and everything.

//

Niall wakes up one day, steps out of bed, to realize that he has a fractured foot.

Of course, he didn't know it was fractured when he first stepped out on it but he knew the pain was too intense and different from anything he's felt before to be a simple cramp or a strain.

He doesn't panic, almost immune to injuries that come out of the blue after the whole issue with his knee.

"You're so prone to injuries," mumbles Zayn concernedly as he examines Niall's cast while his fingers work at Zayn's belt.

"It's not like they hurt, I could still do stuff. Feckin' doctors always trying to put me in casts."

Zayn laughs airily, shoving Niall's face into his chest when he hugs him. "You're far too adorable," he murmurs, pressing kisses on Niall's neck as finally undoes his belt. He begins pushing Niall's pants down, figures leaving it at his ankles will do because he doesn't want to deal with the cast.

"Ugh, just fuck me," keens Niall, pressing his boxer-clad bum against Zayn's fingers. "Haven't been fucked in forever. The band's gotten too soft on me when I'm injured. All you do is grind and blow me. I need a proper fucking."

"With your knee and foot," Zayn gives him a skeptical look. "I don't want- "

Niall lets out a low groan. "None of you have sympathy, you're all just cruel people who forces a young lad to wank when he's injured."

"Niall," giggles Zayn, bringing him in for a tight hug. "I fucked you like last month."

"When I wasn't injured," protests Niall. "Whenever I'm injured I go through like the worst dry spell in history for someone who has four boyfriends."

"It's not the cock in your hole that's an issue, it's the thrusting- "

"I don't need details unless you're actually doing it," pouts Niall.

"Let me fuck you, okay," Zayn's voice slips a few octaves lower. His fingers curling around Niall's hips. "Let me fuck you with a vibrator, tease the fuck out of you with the remote, and when you're nearly going to cum, face scrunched up and cock leaking, I'll slide a cock ring on you. How does that sound?"

Niall's shoulder tenses up, his breathing becoming irregular. "That sounds hot, yeah," he admits, "but- "

"Niall, I'm not going to fuck you," Zayn tells him firmly, leaving no room for discussion. "Not until your cast is off. But I am going to bend you over and fuck you with a vibrator, see how much your tight hole can take," hums Zayn, hand slipping under Niall's boxers, running a persistent finger against Niall's crack.

Niall breaks down, desperate for a good lay, even if it is with a vibrator. He's bent over the arm of the couch, his feet and his cast is resting solidly on the floor but his legs are spread far apart, wide enough for Zayn to be able to play with his hole.

He's pink and becoming slightly puffy the more Zayn fingers him. The drag of his fingers against his rim, the soft curve of the top prodding the bundle of nerves.

 

Zayn's demanding, his other hand slapping Niall's bum every time Niall whines too loud. "If you're this loud now," Zayn breathes, up against Niall's ear, "how loud are you going to be when the vibrator starts vibrating in you? How many people do you think will find out, how many people will know how you sound like in bed?" he growls, landing a hard slap to Niall's thigh.

Niall squirms, dropping his head in submission. His eyes are lustful and desperate as he pushes his bum further into the air, impatiently asking Zayn to fuck him with the vibrator.

Zayn drags it out, toys with him long enough for Niall's cock to be red and uncomfortably lodged between Niall's body and the couch. He doesn't care, ruts against it for friction as he tries to edge off his orgasm, to keep up with Zayn's persistence.

When the vibrator is finally, finally pushed in, it's with a jolt because Zayn's already got it on vibrate. It's a pain to push past Niall's rim but he loves it, loves the stretch and the new sensation. Zayn tells him his hole is red, like it's Niall's fault and Niall just moans, feeling that much closer.

Zayn kisses him dirtily, mouth open and tongue greedy, as the vibrator is pulled out of him slowly, only to be shoved in roughly.

"Are you okay?" Zayn breathes against his mouth, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Need me to go slower?"

"No, ah," Niall whimpers. "Need you to fuck me."

Zayn smirks, "Prove to me you can handle more than a vibrator, because now it looks like you're gonna cream. It looks like you're oversensitive, because when I do this," Zayn brushes his fingers ever so slightly at Niall's cock and kisses him when his entire body shivers.

"I can't handle it," pants Niall, "because I'm kissing a fucking Greek god."

Zayn stares at him, eyes wide, before he blushes, stammering for a reply. "F-fuck you, I told you I wasn't going to fuck you," but there's no malice.

And he shifts, slipping the vibrator out and tossing it carelessly. Zayn balances himself with a hand on Niall's back, letting out a mantra of curses as he slowly enters into Niall.

"Oh my gosh," Niall can't believe he's actually getting fucked. He's so turned on by Zayn's sincerity in the stupid kisses he's smattering across his back that he doesn't last long, creaming himself in a matter of seconds.

Zayn lets out a grunt of surprise, his thrusting faltering for the slightest of a second before he picks up the pace, fucking relentlessly into an oversensitive Niall.

After he cums, he lays his body on Niall's back. His fingers runs along Niall's cheeks. "You.. " he searches for words, "feel fucking amazing."

Niall grins, a blush high on his cheeks. He's unbelievably ecstatic, he can't himself when he pulls Zayn in for a kiss, even though Zayn still hasn't pulled out yet, even though Zayn's matted on his back, even though its such an awkward position.

//

With Harry, it's a bit different. Harry is oddly overprotective of Niall whenever he's injured, like that time in Amsterdam when someone threw something and it collided exactly where his scar was. But when it comes to fooling around with him when he's injured, Harry forgoes all caution.

Harry's currently manhandling him, shoving him against the tree, locking his arms above his head as he kisses him hard. "You're such an idiot," he mumbles, snickering as he gingerly touches the plaster at the side of Niall's forehead.

"It wasn't my fault," defends Niall weakly. "Feckin' golf ball slammed into me head. It's not like I did it to myself."

Harry giggles like he's conspiring as he tenderly urges Niall to turn around.

"Get off on me getting hurt or somethin', Styles? Had to rush me behind trees just so you could jack off to your sadistic fantasies coming true?" Of course Niall's teasing but a part of him genuinely thinks Harry likes when Niall gets injured. Likes to baby him but simultaneously treat him. It's as if Harry thinks he has to soothe whatever pain or sadness Niall gets by fucking him. Not that Niall's complaining.

"Want to make you feel good," Harry murmurs, rubbing his thumb at Niall's sides.

"Just fuck me," groans Niall, pressing his upper half towards the tree but his lower half towards Harry. He grinds on Harry's cock, persistent and urgent enough for Harry shove both of their golf pants low enough for Harry to lube himself up and enter Niall.

"You're such a good boy, knew I wanted to fuck you, came prepared with lube in your golf pants. Did you know how much I wanted to fuck you today? How you kept grinding on me every time I helped you with a swing I knew you got?"

"Fuck, Harry," whimpers Niall. "It was your st-stupid biceps. L-like when you can hold me really strong."

"Turn around," Harry requests, eyes dark and eyelids heavy. "Let me carry you, okay? Let me hold you and fuck you against this tree."

Niall obliges, whining a bit when Harry's cock slips out. "Fuck me hard."

Harry lifts him up so effortlessly, it's almost offensive. Niall moans, hips bucking into nothing because it's so hot. Harry makes grabby hands at Niall's back after he thrusts back in. Harry runs his hands up Niall's back, pushing up his shirt. He leaves scratches and marks and when Harry finally begins fucking up into him, his back against the tree, Niall's back becomes an angry mess of red marks.

Niall whines, begging for more. Harry curved lips press against his, giving him soft kisses, as if to make him for how hard he's thrusting or how hard Niall's back is rubbing against the bark.

Harry's grip at the bottom of his thighs resemble clawing, wanting to touch everything and anything of Niall.

The intense build up crashes down as fast as it began. Niall cums hard on Harry's outfit, shivering all over. His head drops back, inviting Harry to leave dark bruises on his neck, having something to hold onto and ground himself as he spills into Niall.

They're slow to start cleaning up, to pull away from each other and return to the golf field where it's not their own little world anymore.

Harry presses unapologetic yet sheepish kisses all over Niall's back and eventually his forehead, close to the injury.

Niall squirms a little at the amount of attention he's receiving but returns the kisses nonetheless, feeling loved.

//

He thinks Liam and Zayn practically shunned Harry from the tour bus after they've seen Niall's back, outraged that their caution and protection was demolished after Niall goes on a golf date with Harry.

Louis looks kind of disappointed that the marks weren't from him but Niall assures him that the handcuffs from a few months ago had given him enough sore wrists to remember him by.

Niall's not sure how he wants to be treated, not sure how his injuries should factor in. He likes that he's always got an option though, with four boyfriends who differ in intensity in the way they protect him.

When he's being whisked away by Liam and Zayn that night, as they throw pointed glares at Harry, he knows that he's going to be peppered with gentle caresses and soothing tones to balance his day with Harry. And he knows, that he wouldn't ask for anything else.


End file.
